dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesozoic Meltdown episode 28
The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone is the 28th episode of Mesozoic Meltdown, and the 77th episode of Dinosaur King. Summary Confronted with Spectre's Apatosaurus, Brontikens, the D-Team futily tries to stop the Spectral Space Pirates from finding the last Cosmos Stone. The Cosmos Stone Detector pinpoints it as being in the volcano, so Brontikens is ordered by Spectre to destroy the volcano to find the Black Cosmos Stone, but he accidentally causes the volcano to erupt! While the D-Team flees to the Backlander, Helga is forced to go down and manually extract the Alpha Gang, who stay long enough to see the Black Cosmos Stone flying from the volcano and being swallowed by a wooly mammoth. On the Space Pirate's ship, Spectre yells at his Pirates and orders Dr. Ancient to fix the Detector (which had been destroyed by flying volcanic rock earlier). Dr. Ancient shows Spectre that bringing the Cosmos Stones together will release enough energy to destroy the Universe ten times over (a number on the screen showed over 200 quadrillion of something)! Spectre still insists of finding the seventh Cosmos Stone. On the Backlander, when Dr. Z tells that a mammoth ate the Cosmos Stone, Max realizes that he and his dad had excavated a mammoth buried under volcanic ash 3 years earlier, and Jonathan confirms the location of the two sites—it was the same animal. Arriving at the dig site, Jonathan causes a minor tremor to make the past Max and his dad leave. As they dig up the mammoth, the Space Pirates arrive, so Jonathan teleports both them and the mammoth fossils to the Backlander, where they retrieve the Black Cosmos Stone. Spectre contacts them and tells them that he will trade their parents for the last Cosmos Stone. Dr. Z initially refuses, wanting to use the Stone's power to become the Dinosaur King, but Max decides to do the trade...with at catch. When both parties show up to make the trade, they beam their respective bartering items to each other at the same time. But it is quickly revealed that the D-Team's parents were in fact Gel Jarks in disguise, and the kids are seized—but the Black Cosmos Stone was a fake as well! However, Seth shows up, has Jonathan beam the Gel Jarks back to the Backlander with the D-Team, and has another Gel Jark bring the other 6 Cosmos Stones down to him. Realizing he's been betrayed, Spectre orders his Space Pirates to attack, but Seth summons a Cryolophosaurus. On the Backlander, the Gel Jarks (which he claimed were harmless) have imprisoned the D-Team and Alpha Gang! In the kitchen, Helga fights off two Gel Jarks, realizing that they melt when they touch salt. Down in the battle, Seth's Cryolophosaurus beats the Space Pirates' dinos with one Move! He then goes to the Backlander and looks for the Black Cosmos Stone, but as the Space Pirates crash into the ship, Helga shows up and quickly distributes her anti-Gel Jark weapon, salt, and lets everyone escape. Max chases after Seth, who has found the Black Cosmos Stone and summons Cryolophosaurus. Max summons Chomp and tells him to prepare for the battle of their lives . . . Battles D-Team vs. Spectral Space Pirates (continued from episode 27) The D-Team is facing Brontikens. Paris charges and rams into Brontikens, but is knocked away. Ace rushes and bites him, but is grabbed and slammed into the ground. Chomp tries attacking, but is blocked and attacked by Gigas, Armatus, and Maximus. On Spectre's orders, Brontikens rams into the volcano to free the Cosmos Stone, while the D-Team's dinos are occupied. Chomp breaks off from fighting Gigas and tries to attack Brontikens, but is knocked back. Ace and Paris try to help, but Armatus and Maximus stop them. Brontikens then hits the volcano with Spectral Destroy, but the blast causes the volcano to erupt, causing both the D-Team and Space Pirates to flee. No Result Seth vs. Spectral Space Pirates Gavro flies up to Seth and summons Gigas, but Seth summons Cryolophosaurus, who jumps over Gigas and then knocks his legs out from under him from behind. Foolscap and Sheer then summon Armatus and Maximus, and Cryolophosaurus rushes to battle them. Gigas and Armatus try to ram Cryolophosaurus between them, but Cryolophosaurus jumps away and the two smash their heads against each other. Maximus tries charging Cryolophosaurus, but it knocks him into the air and rams him several times before kicking him into the ground. Gavro, Foolscap, and Sheer activate their respective Spectral Moves, and their dinos charge Cryolophosaurus, but Seth has it use Blizzard Smash to freeze them and win the battle. Seth wins New Cards *Spectral Destroy move card *Cryolophosaurus dinosaur card *Blizzard Smash move card Quotes (the Gel Jarks Seth claimed were harmless are capturing everyone aboard the Backlander) -Dr. Z: "Ah! Why do we keep trusting Seth?" (the Space Pirates' dinos have been frozen by Cryolophosaurus' Blizzard Smash) -Gavro: "Well, on the plus side if anyone's in the mood for snow cones, we've got plenty of ice." Trivia *Zoe claims that the crust of the Earth had moved "so much" since the Stone Age, but the Earth's tectonic plates would only move significantly over millions of years, not the mere thousands of years since the Stone Age. *The map on the monitor also showed numerous incorrect continental movements: all the continents splitting at once instead of becoming a northern and southern supercontinent first; India always being connected to Asia; Australia and Antarctica (the latter not even being shown) always being separate from the rest of the continents; etc. *It's odd that this episode features time travel being part of established past events (the tremor scaring Max and Dr. Taylor away from the mammoth fossils) when just last episode the plot centered around time travel messing with the timeline (insects and plants ruling the world). These are two different takes on the possible mechanics of time travel that are typically left separate in fiction, only one being the case per story. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime